


Faith In Dreaming

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The lies Joey tells himself.





	Faith In Dreaming

The pain will go away

And all this dismay

Will eventually decay

And that last day

Isn't on its way

 

No need to pray

His love will stay

Never betray

Faith never sway

Never become a memory of yesterday

 

No one will ever say

He was fragile like clay

They really don't know, do they? 

His faith will never stray!

They think dreaming is child's play

 

But what do they really know?

 


End file.
